Olivia Wilde
' Olivia Wilde' is the daughter of Vendrik, and Sulisha Wilde making her a member of House Wilde. Olivia Wilde has three siblings in the form of Andrik, Orden, and Selendria Wilde of which her brother Andrik is the heir to House Wilde and the military leader of the port of Whellia, her brother Orden is a Dragon Knight that leads the personal forces of House Wilde, while her sister Selendria is a lady in waiting for Marsha Scarlet and awaits her marriage to be arranged. Olivia Wilde was born the first child of Vendrik Wilde, and for several years she was his only child, and during this time Vendrik prepared for his daughter to become his heir, but this changed with the birth of Andrik. At the age of ten she was sent to be educated with her mothers family in House Jennet, and despite her sincere attempt to become happy with this arrangement she was treated as an outsider by all the Jennet's and this made her extremely bitter towards that family. Olivia would return at the end of her time with House Jennet to her family in Whelia, and she was extremely embittered towards the Jennets, and she made her family feel the same when she told them part lies, and many full lies about the manner in which they had treated her while she was in Fairmarket. As the years went by she rejected several marraige offers, and this begin to annoy her father, but her father didn't push her and so when the Lucernians arrived on their doorstep she was still a maiden waiting for her marriage. History Early History Olivia Wilde was born the first child of Vendrik Wilde, and for several years she was his only child, and during this time Vendrik prepared for his daughter to become his heir, but this changed with the birth of Andrik. At the age of ten she was sent to be educated with her mothers family in House Jennet, and despite her sincere attempt to become happy with this arrangement she was treated as an outsider by all the Jennet's and this made her extremely bitter towards that family. Family Members House Wilde.png|Vendrik Wilde - Father|link=Vendrik Wilde House Wilde.png|Sulisha Wilde - Mother|link=Sulisha Wilde House Wilde.png|Orden Wilde - Brother|link=Orden Wilde House Wilde.png|Selendria Wilde - Sister|link=Selendria Wilde House Wilde.png|Andrik Wilde - Brother|link=Andrik Wilde Relationships Saiden Scarlet See Also : Saiden Scarlet Saiden Scarlet, and Olivia Wilde would first meet after Saiden invaded the lands of Fairmarket, and Olivia led her family in a betrayal of their masters in House Jennet. Meeting at the gates of Fairmarket Olivia would be covered in the blood of the Jennet's and standing beside her brother as they presented the bodies of the Jennet's as their seal of loyalty towards the Kingdom of Lucerne, and House Scarlet. Saiden should have been discusted but for weeks after he couldn't stop thinking of this girl, and when he went to the Vale of Mallister he summoned her to assist them, and despite many wondering about this out loud he resisted their questions and continued to summon her. During this time at the Vale of Mallister their attraction explodes and they nearly sleep together of which is only stopped when Taimen Scarlet arrives outside the tent and Saiden fears his son finding out about what he has done. They stay apart for some time, but during this time Olivia convinses her father that she can marry the older Saiden Scarlet, and he relents once again to his daughter, and allows her to lead a force of nearly two thousand Wilde soldiers alonside her brother Aldric to support their liege lord in House Scarlet but also to resume the romance between herself and Saiden. Andrik Wilde See Also : Andrik Wilde Category:House Wilde Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:People in Fairmarket